Single pole double throw (SPDT) pin diode switches provide a convenient way of coupling a single input signal to one of a plurality of output terminals. Pin diode SPDTs are completely electronic, as opposed to mechanical, in design, and therefore inherently present various feedback paths between the plurality of terminals of the switch. Quarter wavelength combiners, such as the well-known Wilkinson combiner, provide excellent signal isolation between two output ports serviced by the same input port. A circuit that would combine the versatility of a pin diode SPDT switch, with the isolation characteristics of a quarter wavelength combiner, would have a multitude of applications.